This subject matter relates to semiconductor fabrication using Dip Pen Nanolithography (DPN).
To satisfy Moore's Law, the semiconductor industry must double the number of transistors on a chip every 2 years. This is proving to be more challenging as the feature size of the transistors decrease to meet power requirements. Various techniques are used to reduce feature size and increase the density of components of manufactured semiconductor devices.